Scars
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Depressed and angry Haruka struggles to get over the breakup with her long time girlfriend Elza. however with having a six year old daughter she knows she'll have to move on. However she never expected that she would fall in love again, and not with the babysitter that she hired for her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters, all I own is the plot to this story.

Glaring at the picture on the wall she took another gulp from the bottle, her mind a whirl of dark thoughts as she thought about what had happened over a month ago. As she sat there, glaring at the now empty bottle that was in her hand as the radio replayed the same old love song that had once expressed the love that she had felt toward the very source of her pain now.

As the tall blonde sat at her counter she didn't pay any attention to the pair of worried eyes that was watching her from the doorway. Only noticing when she got to her feet and headed toward the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the short haired woman stated, her voice thick from the alcohol that she had consumed. Though the young girl flinched back at the hardness in the tone.

"C...couldn't sleep." the child stammered causing the woman to sigh.

"What is it this time?" The blonde questioned, her voice cold despite the fact that she was actaully concerned for the child.

"y...you wont leave me too will you?"

The question tore at the blonde's heart, knowing that the separation was much harder on the six year old girl than herself...especially since the one she had called mother no longer wanted anything to do with her.

"Hotaru, How many times have we been over this? No." her answer was icy as she once again felt the wounds rip open inside her heart. She didn't realize that her tone actually caused the child's eyes to well with tears.

"Sorry Haruka-Papa..." the child whispered before retreating back upstairs where she tunneled herself beneath the covers, tears silently spilling over. She knew Haruka had missed Elza but she didn't know why her father figure was so cold toward her.

"is it my fault that she left?" the child whispered to the empty silence that had now filled the house. Her tormenting thoughts continuing even as she settled into unsteady sleep.

Meanwhile Haruka was staring at her reflection in the mirror, teal-blue eyes red rimed with from the hours she spent awake. Slowly she found her way to her room, sitting down on the bed as she allowed her thoughts to wonder to the life she had only months before.

Sighing she got up and headed toward her daughter's bedroom, walking into the room even though she knew that the child had already fallen asleep. Leaning down she pulled the covers tight around the young girl before pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"sleep well kid." she whispered before getting getting up and heading out of the room however to her surprise the little girl whispered

"Daddy? Can you please stay?"

The blonde froze and then sighed before turning back toward her child, a small smile on her face.

"Sure." she answered as she walked back over and reseated herself on the lavender colored blankets before she added in a firmer tone "but only if you get yourself to sleep."

Hotaru nodded and curled against her father figure's side. This had been the first time since the breakup that Haruka had allowed herself to be near the child in such a way.

Haruka slid herself beneath the covers and wrapped her arm around the child.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry...things must be hard for you too. I promise I'll start being a better parent to you." The tomboy stated softly, glancing down at the child who was now looking up at her with wide eyes.

She was stunned into silence, Haruka never admitted anything let alone when she made a mistake.

"its okay papa." The little girl tried to assure however the blonde just shook her head.

"no it's not kid. I was a jerk toward everyone...even you." Haruka replied softly then added "Right now kitten you need rest."

Hotaru smiled at the nickname as she curled close to the woman.

"I love you daddy." The little girl's comment brought a smile to Haruka's face, for in her mind she was unlovable. Though her daughter's innocent comment comforted her a bit.

"I love you too Hotaru now go to sleep before I end up having to go to my own room." she retorted, though her tone was a bit playful as she leaned down and and pressed her lips against the child's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru woke up to find Haruka still sleeping beside of her and not wanting to wake the woman up she slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. However in an attempt to stand on a stool to reach the bowl cabinet she lost her balance and fell against the tile floor.

The sound awakened Haruka who rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the pounding headache.

"Hotaru! What on earth were you thinking!? Are you alright!?" She demanded as she knelt down and reached out to help the girl up. Hotaru nodded and with downcast eyes as she tried to fight tears as her father helped her to her feet.

"How many times have I told you not to climb on things to reach something? You _could _have woke me up!" the tall blonde lectured angrily as she looked the child over to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"Sorry Papa." the raven haired child managed to whimper only to feel a large hand lightly tap her on the back of the head, the touch turning to a light caress once it connected.

"you do that again and I will make sure you do not sit comfortably for a week...I'd rather do that than have a daughter who is in the hospital with an concussion." Haruka warned with a light smile as she picked up the girl and carried her to the living room.

"Now sit here, watch tv while _I _fix you breakfast." she ordered as she put her daughter on the couch and handed her the remote before retreating back toward the kitchen.

Haruka felt like she had been hit over the head with a baseball bat but she didn't want her daughter to end up getting hurt due to climbing on something. She sighed as she began to fix chocolate chipped pancakes for the girl. The sweet scent causing her stomach to began to churn due to her hangover.

'_damn...what kind of parent am I? Can't even fix breakfast without wanting to barf.'_ she thought bitterly as she continued to focus on the task at hand. She sighed as she thought about Elza and how she would always make breakfast then nag about how Haruka didn't want to help.

The blonde chuckled sadly as she fought tears, knowing why the woman had decided to leave her with the child and why the woman had left in the first place and she knew that she had to move on.

"Hotaru! Come in here for a minute!" she called just as she finished making a stack of pancakes. She chuckled lightly as she heard her daughter running into the room.

"Hime-chan...No running in the house." the tall blonde scolded lightly as she knelt to the little girl's height and ruffled her hair, causing Hotaru to smile a little from the loving touch that she had became unaccustomed to in the last few months.

"Sorry Papa." the child whispered in reply and Haruka nodded.

"its okay. I have to go to work today kid, but I promise I'll be home for dinner tonight and then we can spend the evening together." she stated, noting how disappointed the child looked.

"You always say that! You always tell me that then you come home drinking whatever the hell that is!" the child exclaimed, glaring up at her father who was taken aback.

"Hotaru, don't use that kind of language." Haruka stated with a sigh, knowing that she deserved the child's anger. "Go eat...I need to call someone to come watch you."

Hotaru glared at her father figure before obeying, trying to mask the hurt that she felt.

"Hey, if you don't want a time out wipe that look off your face." Haruka stated, otherwise ignoring the child's temper while she fought the urge to laugh at the usually polite child's outburst.

_'looks like the break up brought out the nastiest parts of all of us.'_ she thought as she picked up the phone and dialed the number that her friend Makoto had given to her.

Hotaru kicked the chair before she sat down and glared over her shoulder at her parent who was on the phone.

"She's in a bit of a temper today so I warn you how much of a handful she is." Haruka whispered into the phone, causing the woman on the other end to laugh.

"I doubt she's that bad. What was your address again?" she asked and Haruka chuckled before telling her the details.

After hanging up Haruka walked into the kitchen and gave the little girl a light tap on the top of the head with the side of her fist.

"That's for cursing at me little girl." she stated with a smile as she knelt beside of the chair before continueing "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Hotaru glared over at her and crossed her arms.

"Yes." she answered, pouting a little earning a light chuckle.

"Well I have to work squirt...but maybe if you're good today I'll take you out to the park tomorrow since I don't have to work." Haruka stated before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I love ya kitten...always have always will." she stated with a smile as she got up and messed up the little girl's hair.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile a bit at this before she replied "I love you too papa...will you really be home tonight?"

Haruka smiled a bit "Of course and if you want I'll order takeout." she answered.

Hotaru smiled brightly at this and got up before hugging Haruka around the waist, not use to being able to do so in the last few months.

"I take it that you're not mad anymore?" Haruka laughed as she hugged the girl back before adding "if you're done with breakfast then you go get ready to meet your new babysitter."

Hotaru frowned a bit at this, had disliked the last few that her father had picked out.

"Why can't one of your friends do it?" The child asked the twenty one year old who chuckled.

"Most of my friends are in high school." came the answer then added "Don't worry Kaioh-San sounds nice."

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"That's what you _always _say!" Hotaru retorted and Haruka started laughing.

"hush brat...I am sure that Makoto wouldn't give me the number to an old bat again." Haruka stated with a smile just as the doorbell rang.

"Now you behave yourself." Haruka whispered, holding her daughter with a light glare before a going to answer the door.

Haruka's breath caught in her throat as she opened the door and saw a girl with wavy aqua hair standing there, looking like a goddess in the morning sun.

"Hello, you must be Haruka." she stated in a melodious voice.

Haruka managed to reply, despite the fact that she found the woman was beautiful.

"yes, uhm come in." she stated with a sheepish smile as she held the door open for the woman who was smiling slightly.

"why thank you." the aqua haired girl stated with a smile as she walked inside.

Hotaru was sitting on the couch glaring at the door, or more so at the woman who walked in.

"Hotaru, this is Michiru Kaioh...I expect a good report from her, got that squirt?" Haruka stated as she sat down on the couch beside the child "Hotaru...she won't hurt you. Not everyone is going to grow close to you and leave nor is everyone going to hurt you physically." she whispered while hugging the child.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru sat on the couch with her eyes on the TV, not daring to look at Michiru.

"What do you want to do? Its a nice day today." The aqua haired woman asked and Hotaru sighed and glanced up, surprised to see that the woman was still smiling at her. The others had always changed as soon as Haruka was gone but this one was still the same.

"Don't care." Hotaru muttered, turning her attention back to the tv. However to her surprise Michiru only chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're blaming me for your father having to go to work?" Michiru asked as she too a seat beside of her.

"No...I just..." Hotaru answered sheepishly and glanced down at the floor.

"You know I'm sure that Haruka loves you a lot...she was reluctant to leave. Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her?" Michiru suggested gently then added "Elza told me a lot about you two...she _was_ my best friend."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked up at woman who had a gentle glint in her eyes.

"was it my fault...that she left?" the little girl dared to ask and Michiru sighed and gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hotaru, some people's just not ready for families when they think they are. Elza was one of those people sweetheart." Michiru stated, brushing a strand of the little girl's hair back behind her ear.

"Papa got really sad when she left us...So much that she didn't want to do anything anymore...this is the first time in a long time that she even smiled to me." Hotaru admitted and Michiru lightly smiled.

"well some people doesn't deal well with pain...you probably shouldn't over think things too much." Michiru replied carefully then added "maybe Haruka has been hurt before...but you're the best one to talk to her about all of this because you."

the child looked up with a smile then and then asked "I...I'm afraid to though. What if it makes her mad at me?" Michiru only shook her head.

"Haruka doesn't seem the type to become upset just because her daughter asks something." Michiru pointed out then added "Has she ever?"

Hotaru shook her head, not even when Haruka was drunk had she ever really lost her temper because of that.

"No ma'am."

Michiru then lightly elbowed the girl and then smiled "Well then that settles it and stop calling me Ma'am it makes me feel old!" this comment made the child giggle.

"Sorry."

Michiru only smiled then asked "Why don't we go outside and play? Its better than sitting inside yes?" she asked and the girl nodded with a large smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka walked into the house she found that Hotaru was curled up on the couch asleep.

"well thought I'd come home early...was she any trouble?" she asked, chuckling a little.

"Not at all, we just came inside about an half hour ago." Michiru answered and Haruka laughed.

"you mean she actually didn't try to run you off? Though in her defense the last few babysitters that I hired was just a tad bit too extreme." the blonde stated with a sigh as she carried a pizza box into the kitchen.

"I think that you need to talk to her. She blames herself for the Elza incident and we both know that that was not anyone's fault but Elza's." Michiru stated and Haruka sighed.

"Yeah I forgot that you went to school with Elza. I never meant to hurt Hotaru, I don't handle emotions well." the tomboy retorted then glanced at the couch where the child was curled up asleep before she added "I don't want her to be afraid of me..."

Michiru put her hand over the blondes, drawing her attention to her.

"She adores you. She's afraid of you when you get drunk but not when you're at yourself." the mermaid like woman stated, trying to be reassuring to the tomboy who only scoffed.

"I lost my fucking temper at her all the time Michiru. Hell...I even slapped her once, what over I don't remember. I've never been good at confessions and I have no idea how I can apologize to her over any of this!" Haruka exclaimed, slamming her fist against the table.

"Haruka...This is something that you two need to talk about honestly. I'm sure that she knows that you care about her." Michiru assured, glancing toward the couch again before adding "She was upset that you had to leave. I think _that _was mostly why she was in a foul mood all day."

Haruka chuckled at this and pulled away from the light touch of the girl that she had semi-despised during high school.

"I take it that she told you something?" the blonde asked then laughed softly "I suppose its good that she has someone to talk to though, the lord knows I'm not the most sympathetic listener in the world."

Michiru smiled a bit at the statement as she replied "I think that if_ you'd _get over what happened in school that you'll be able to listen to her." Michiru easily recalled how Haruka had been treated in high school and how she had been a loner.

"Thanks Michiru...by the way would you like to stay for dinner?" the blonde stated with a polite, thin smile.

"why thank you Tenoh, that is incredibly polite of you." Michiru replied with a smile as Haruka walked into the living room and lightly shook the child's shoulder.

"Hime-chan, wake up its time for dinner." she called softly, kneeling beside of the couch as the child mutter something that she couldn't understand.

"Taru-chan...unless you want us to eat everything then you better wake up." the blonde chuckled as the raven haired girl sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Papa? Its still light outside...what time is it?" the six year old asked with a yawn and Haruka chuckled.

"it just turned six o'clock. I thought I'd come home early tonight." the woman answered as she got up from her crouched position on the floor. She hated to know the reason that Hotaru had looked so surprised by this, knowing that her daughter had expected anything but this and that thought alone hurt her.

"You're not going back tonight are you?" Hotaru asked quietly as her violet eyes met the teal gaze of her father, who only shook her head.

"No Hotaru, I won't be staying out late anymore unless completely necessary." her parent vowed, reaching down and lightly raking her fingers through the child's hair before she added "Now lets go eat okay?"

Michiru watched this exchange with a small smirk on her face. She wished that somehow she could help the small family, though she knew that Haruka was too prideful to allow anyone to help her.

As they entered the kitchen the young girl looked up at Michiru and asked "are you staying for dinner?"

"Only if its okay with you." Michriu answered with a smile, surprised when the child nodded.

Later that night while Haruka lay awake in bed she thought about what Michiru had told her, wondering what Hotaru had told Michiru. However her thoughts were interrupted by a soft, almost silent knock at the door.

"Come in." She called with a sigh though she almost smiled a little when the door creaked open and the small figure of her daughter slowly inched her way into the room.

"I had a bad dream." the child admitted shyly, afraid that her guardian would send her back to bed.

"Want to talk about it?" Haruka asked as she sat up, glancing at the clock that read three o'clock AM.

Hotaru slowly made her way over to the bed before crawling up next to the short haired blonde.

"you left in the dream...I was looking for you but you just vanished." she whimpered, trying hard to fight tears however then she felt a gentle hand cup her face, forcing her to look up.

"Hotaru, I will never leave you understand? I know I've not been the best father to you in the last few months since _she _left us but I am not going to just abandon you. Like it or not you're stuck with me kid. Sure I'm probably a big jerk sometimes but I do love you." Haruka stated firmly, holding her child's gaze.

Hotaru blinked back more tears, pulling away from Haruka's warm hand. She didn't want to appear weak however with every word it became harder.

"I...I'm scared daddy." the admittance was harder than it should have been however to her surprise Haruka lightly cuffed her.

"why baby? Are you afraid that I'd get mad at you? Please talk to me love." her father's husky tone gently commanded as a the woman repositioned her so that she was seated on her lap.

"Yes...and...and I'm afraid that you'd come back home drunk again!" the child exclaimed, her eyes spilling over as she dipped her face against her father's chest.

"Sweetheart...I'll never get mad with you because you need me for anything and I promise that I wont come home drunk again and take anything out on you." the butch promised softly, using her fingers to comb through the girl's dark hair.

"I'm sorry I did all of that before Princess...I guess I was so caught up with my own feelings I never realized that you was hurting just as much as I was." she added after a while, causing her still distraught daughter to look up.

"it's okay papa...I forgive you." Hotaru whispered, trying to dry her eyes with the back of her sleeve however the tears kept coming.

"thank you hime-chan...now no more tears." Haruka replied, using a soft hand to lightly brush away the crystalline moister from the little girl's face "you've cried too much in the last few months...you shouldn't have to anymore."

With that last comment Haruka leaned down and kissed Hotaru's forehead before laying down, positioning Hotaru so that she was nestled in the crook of one arm with her head still on the tomboy's chest. The little girl was shocked to say the least as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer. It had been a months since she had last been able to do this.

"Thanks Daddy." she whispered, relaxing as the blondes large hand caressed her shoulder soothingly to help her calm down.

"for what? Holding you? Last time I checked kitten that's what parents did...take care of their children." Haruka smiled in the darkness as she looked down at the mass that was her daughter, who was now beginning to relax completely as her sobs quieted and her breathing slowly leveled out as sleep consumed her.

"Goodnight my firefly." Haruka whispered to her as she too closed her eyes to let sleep consume her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder awoke Haruka from her sleep and she sighed knowing that Hotaru was terrified of storms. When she heard another loud rumble she felt her daughter shift against her side and she sighed and prepared herself for the girl to wake up.

Hotaru awoke, forgetting where she was for a moment until she heard the storm worsen outside then fighting a whimper she sat up, only to hear her parent's voice to say softly.

"just lay back down Princess it wont hurt you."

Hotaru did as told but still flinched when she heard the sounds outside and tunneled under the blankets. Haruka chuckled lightly at this and then sat up, uncovering her daughter and lightly poking her in the ribs.

"firefly...hiding wont make it less loud." Haruka stated with a small smile before adding "Come here, I'll stay up with you if you want."

Slowly the six year old made her way back to her father figure's side, noticing how gentle Haruka was being at that moment. Haruka flipped on the bedside lamp and then turned to her daughter.

"What makes storms so scary?" she questioned lightly, gently pulling the child into a seated position on her lap and ran her fingers through the small girl's messy hair.

"Their loud...and..." the child tries, though she doesn't want to sound weak in front of her father figure who only grinned reassuringly.

"And what?" Haruka persisted gently, noticing how the child seemed to be nervous so she added "I use to be afraid of storms too Hotaru. Things happened in my life that sounded a lot like the thunder so it would trigger some pretty awful nightmares for me...They just quit recently."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she listened to her father's words and found herself saying "that's really hard to believe!"

As soon as the little girl realized what she had said she clasped her hands over her mouth however Haruka only chuckled and shrugged.

"Suppose so kiddo but it happened. You're not the only person who had a crummy past and I'll be damned if I am about to treat you like your foster families. Sure I may get strict sometimes but I will _never_ treat you like those morons did." Haruka stated before kissing her daughter's forehead.

Haruka wanted to prove to the child that she did in fact care about her despite how cold she had been the previous months. In a way it was her own way of trying to apologize and make up for every time she had been the cause of the child's tears.

"You're not like them papa." the little girl tried to ensure however another crack of thunder caused her to bury her face against her fathers chest.

"I hope not, that would mean that someone better knock some sense into me." Haruka stated as she put her arm around the trembling girl, who's grip instantly tightened on the tomboy's cotton tanktop.

"I'm right here Hime-chan." Haruka whispered, rubbing the girl's back in small circles "I wont let anything hurt you."

Hotaru glanced up to meet her guardian's benevolent teal gaze and forced a small smile however then when lightening lit up the windows she hid her face again.

"Kitten...just relax. Would you like to go to the basement? I promise there isn't anything to be scared love and I will be right there with you." Haruka suggested, causing the child to glance up nervously.

"You'll stay beside me?" she inquired and Haruka nodded.

"I have a tv and a couch down there...for when Elza got ticked off at me." the butch added with a small smile as she lifted the child into her arms and carried her out of the room.

"Papa? Why did Elza leave us? Will you please tell me?" the child asked once they had reached the dark, musky folds of the basement.

"I suppose you deserve to know Hotaru." Haruka sighed as she flipped on the dim lights that decorated the ceiling before she took a seat on the old plush sofa.

"Elza claimed that I didn't spend any time with the family and that I never did anything...but I work every day except weekends which is when she would go to the gym." Haruka began after sucking in a deep breath.

"Then she said that having a full family was too hard, that she didn't have time for it. That lead her and I to arguing and that's when she left."

Hotaru glanced down at the tiled floor as she absorbed what her papa had to say to her.

"so it was my fault?" She asked and Haruka sighed.

"No, it wasn't. Elza should have knew how hard it was to start a family before she wanted one." Haruka stated, just as her daughter began to cry again.

"Hotaru..." She began after pausing for breath "I don't care why Elza left, it hurt me badly when she left but I wouldn't change a thing because I now have the sweetest daughter in the world."

Hotaru was surprised by her father's comment and glanced up, her violet eyes questioning to see if she had heard the tomboy right.

"But Haruka-Papa..." She began to argue however the blonde only lightly covered her mouth with one finger and gave her a lightly scolding look.

"No buts Hime-chan. I never was good at confessions but when we were at that place trying to find a perfect kid and I saw you alone in the far end of the playground I knew that I had to give you the chance of a good family...I'll never forget the look of pure joy you had on your face that day." the twenty one year old stated warmly as she gingerly dried some of the child's tears.

Hotaru leaned into the warmth of the touch, causing Haruka to chuckle and pull her into a gentle hug.

"I couldn't love you more even if I had given birth to you myself. No matter what happens I will always love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru looked up at Haruka as the television flickered in the darkness, Noting that her face was blank from all expression once so ever. For a moment the young child thought the woman hated the show that she had chosen However suddenly Haruka began to laugh softly at something that happened on the screen. This action caused the child to smile slightly and nestle closer to her father figure.

Haruka glanced down at the child and grinned before asking softly "are you sleepy yet?"

The raven hair girl shook her head despite the yawn that forced itself out.

"I think someone's fibbing." The blonde chuckled, though she only held the little figure closer as she tried to decide rather or not to just take the child back to bed or let her fall asleep on spot. As she felt the girl snuggle against her she decided that it might be best for the girl to just fall asleep there since the storm was much softer from that area.

"Papa? What made you want to get so strong?" Hotaru asked suddenly catching the tall blonde off guard.

"Well...I had to take up for myself in school. I guess I exhorted my anger in martial arts and other sports." the tomboy stated with a sigh then added "Though I did some things that if you did them I'd probably ground you for the rest of your life."

the last statement was playful, though it held a tiny bit of warning in it.

"why don't you mention your parents?" the child asked suddenly and the tall woman inhaled sharply.

"Well kitten my papa died in a car crash when I was twelve and my momma didn't like me very much and kicked me out of the house when I was fourteen." she answered slowly, trying to sugarcoat what had happened to her as a child.

"My real papa...he became nasty after my real momma died." Hotaru stated suddenly, speaking of the incident as if it hadn't impacted her whole life up until this point.

"Pain can defiantly change a person...its okay to feel sadness and pain but you can't take it out on those that you love." Haruka stated then groaned softly "I'm sorry that I did that to you as well Hime-chan. I know I never really did what he did but I should have never yelled at you over nothing."

Haruka hated herself for those months of her drunk stupor and how much she had probably hurt the child emotionally.

"Haruka-Papa! You were hurting too! I forgive you...just please don't drink that stuff anymore." the raven haired girl stated, her voice almost demanding though not overly rude. Though the tone alone caused Haruka to chuckle.

"Okay...Okay...but only if you _try_ not to curse like you did earlier!" Haruka bargained as she leaned her forehead against her daughter's and smiled lightly. Hotaru smiled at her adoptive guardian as she pulled away and then nodded.

"good girl...if you start cursing I'll have no choice but to get stern." Haruka replied, a mock angry scowl on her face before she winked at her daughter and then began to tickle her. She said that with Knowing that for the time being mild lectures and small coincidences and threats was enough to discipline her daughter, who was usually well behaved.

Hotaru tried to push the strong figure away, only to find herself pulled closer and a soft kiss pressed on her cheek.

"I think its time for both of us to be in bed love." she stated after a few minutes of play, causing the six year old to pout slightly.

"but Papa!" she whined, earning a small smile and a light glare.

"No buts kitten, its way past your bedtime and little girls need their rest." Haruka answered, tapping the girl's nose lightly before lifting her into her arms and carried her back toward the upstairs area, cutting the tv off on her way.

Hotaru glared up at her father figure as they walked, sticking out her tongue at the woman who only made a face back, causing the child to start to giggle.

"I know, you'd like to stay up all night but nope sorry squirt." she stated as she entered her bedroom once more and sat on the bed, kissing Hotaru's hair as thunder rumbled again.

"Don't worry...you're safe. I'll protect you." the blonde vowed lightly as she turned on a small lamp on the bedside table before flipping the overhead light off and crawling into bed beside of her daughter who cuddled close to the woman who wrapped her arm tight around her.

"I love you daddy." the child whispered, her voice muffled from where her face was buried against the cotton of the butch's tank-top.

"I love you too firefly now go to sleep." The blonde stated tiredly as she closed hr eyes to try to doze off before sunrise, planning to spend the whole next day with her daughter and would need her full energy for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka awoke to the sound of a crash in the other room and rushed in, seeing her daughter sitting on the floor where she obviously fell crying.

"What the heck Taru?" she asked as she knelt down, lifting her into her arms. "You're not hurt are you?"

Hotaru shook her head before hiding her face against the crook of Haruka's neck. Haurka only rubbed the child's back and sighed. Not sure what the kid was thinking.

"How did this happen kitten?" she questioned as she stood up and walked toward the living room.

"Spilled water." the child replied, though her voice was muffled and Haruka chuckled.

"Well sweetheart that's why I tell you to be careful." the blonde stated gently as she dropped a kiss onto the little girl's hair before adding "why don't I fix us some breakfast? Its been a while since we ate together huh?"

The offer caught Hotaru's attention, causing her to look up at her father figure who was smiling lightly at her.

"Really Papa? Can I help?" Hotaru sniffled and Haruka smiled a bit wider.

"Yes princess and of course you can help." the tall tomboy stated with a smile as she lead the child toward the kitchen. She was just glad that it had been at least a bit easy to patch things up with her young child, who now acted almost as if the last few months had not even happened at all.

"What do you want to eat squirt?" she asked then added "as long as its not that bake stuff that we made before...you know I can't bake anything without catching something on fire!" The butch stated jokingly as she recalled how many deserts she had tried to bake and ended up with a pan full of the charcoal.

"How about an omelet?" The raven haired child asked softly, almost afraid to ask and Haruka nodded.

"whatever you want princess...Go get whatever you want to put into it." she answered as the little girl headed toward the fridge, grabbing some pieces of cheese before returning to her father figure.

"thank you Hime-chan." Haruka stated as she took the objects from the child before she went and grabbed the eggs from the Frigidaire door.

"Papa? When can I learn to cook?" the child asked curiously, looking up to her parent who smiled a bit at her.

"Well in a few years I guess." Haruka stated with a smile then added "though Makoto can teach you...We both know that the only thing you'll learn how to do from me is give someone second grade food poisoning."

The comment got Hotaru to laugh as she stood on a chair to try to reach the plates that rested on a high shelf.

"How about I get them down and you set the table?" Haruka stated as she came over and picked the child up, setting her on the floor before getting two plates down and handing them to the six year old girl before adding "no need to have you falling down again right kitten?"

The child nodded despite the small pout that she had on her face as she did as she was told though Haruka only smiled and gave her a playful smack with a nearby towel.

"wipe that look off your face before it freezes like that." she teased, earning a dirty look from her daughter which only made her chuckle a little more.

"You're mean Haruka-Papa." the child stated suddenly though she walked right up to her papa's side and glared up at her.

"how so little smart alack?" The blonde retorted, in the same lighthearted sense as before.

"you always make fun of me!" the girl all but yelled, causing Haruka to flinch a bit before kneeling down to the child's hight.

"Princess you know that I only tease you and I no way would ever make fun of you over something...Hell I poke fun at myself." she stated gently, patting her daughter's shoulder lightly. Hotaru however only shrugged away, turning away from Haruka who sighed.

"Okay you little runt...why don't you go watch cartoons? There's no need for you to be in here if you're going to be mad at me." she stated, noting how the child's shoulders drooped slightly.

"I was only joking..." her raven haired child retorted, glancing down however Haruka—who had known this all along—only smirked and sneaked up behind her, grasping her into a light hold from behind.

"Oh really? You made your daddy think you was mad at her just for a laugh!?" Haruka exclaimed, trying to raise her voice in fake anger though it came out more like a chuckle as she began to tickle the girl, who squealed in protest.

However before their playful bantering could stop there came a knock at the door, causing Haruka to groan.

"Who the hell could that be?" she muttered as she got up from her place on the floor and walked over to the door, throwing it open only to see that a soaked Michiru stood there on her doorstep.

"Hi Haruka...Sorry to bother you but my car kind of just died on the curb and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call someone to come pick me up?" she stated, causing Haruka to smile a bit.

"of course, come in." Haruka answered as she headed into the living room to get her cordless phone and bring it to the goddess-like woman.

"thanks Haruka, you're a life saver!" Michiru stated, bowing a bit as she took the phone and dialed a number.

Haruka left the room to give the other girl privacy.

"Who was at the door Haruka Papa?" Hotaru asked curiously from where she was attempting to stir together the eggs and ingredients in a large bowl.

"Michiru-San, her car kind of quit and she needed to use the phone." Haruka answered as she began to try to help her daughter, getting so caught up with the small cooking lesson that she didn't notice that Michiru was standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"I never thought that Playgirl Haruka Tenoh would ever be giving cooking lessons to anyone." She stated, startling Haruka slightly as she turned around.

"Michiru! How long have you been standing there?" The blonde demanded as a blush crept across her face.

"Long enough to see that you're a far cry from the aloof kid you were two two years ago." the aqua haired woman stated with a chuckle as she noticed the tomboys color darken.

"M-Michiru! Don't talk about High school!" Haruka stammered, causing the nymph like woman to laughed out loud, the sound similar to wind-chimes.

"why? Are you ashamed of yourself for those years Haruka? Is the _great_ Tenoh actually wanting forgiveness for all the heartbreak that she was accountable for?" the shorter of the two teased, though her sapphire eyes sparkled dangerously playful.

"I do not want to talk about whatever I did then." The blonde snapped, pouring the egg mixture into a skillet before placing it over the burner of the stove.

"I'm just joking Tenoh." Michiru stated, her tone slightly apologetic.

"Hey, let sleeping dogs lie right? By the way do you want to stay for breakfast?" The blonde replied, shrugging her response.

"no thank you." Michiru replied politely just as Hotaru jumped down from the chair she had been standing on to reach the counter.

"Hotaru I swear I'm going to have to glue you to the floor to keep you from getting hurt!" Haruka exclaimed, reaching down to give her daughter a playful tap on the top of the head.

"I didn't fall this time Papa!" Hotaru argued, causing Haruka to roll her eyes.

"_this time _squirt! No more acting like a little monkey!_" _the child's parent lectured lightly before ruffling her child's hair.

Michiru chuckled at the light display between the two before Haruka turned her attention back on fixing breakfast.

"I had a talk with Daddy like you said Michiru-San!" Hotaru exclaimed, going over to the wavy haired woman who knelt down.

"yeah we had a good talk about things." Haruka confirmed just as Michiru looked up at her.

"And how did it go?" the shorter of the two asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at the other who sighed.

"Daddy apologized...Said she would take me to the park but wont since the weather sucks!" Hotaru stated with a glare out the window.

"Now now princess...there's no need to be that rude." the blonde chided nonchalantly as she filled two plates with food.

"it does Haruka!" The child snapped bitterly earning a little glare from her father figure.

"Well kitten it might but you shouldn't be a cheeky little runt about it!" The tomboy stated then added "go eat, maybe you'll be less grumpy!"

Hotaru stuck her tongue out at the woman who had adopted her before going to her place at the table.

"You're really good at handling kids Haruka...if you still were like you were in school you'd screamed your head off at her!" The aqua haired teen stated and Haruka shrugged.

"hey, people can change over two years." she retorted.

The tall blonde didn't notice the look of adoration that Michiru was giving her.

"I suppose they can Haruka."

Michiru couldn't believe that her high-school crush—who had been a jerk and a player all during those four years—was now in front of her arguing with her six year old child without any amount of anger in her tone. She was surprised that Haruka had such a calm and gentle demeanor now that she was older.


End file.
